Another Time
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: It was raining, and cold, and all Jade wanted to do was go home to her loving girlfriend. But when she got home Tori was less than welcoming. It was fine though, because there was nothing in the world that could keep Tori away from her for too long. One Shot


**Just some fluffy Jori smut because I haven't written any in so long.**

* * *

The thunder crashed in the sky following the flash of lightning. The rain was coming down hard, flooding the streets and forcing most to stay inside unless completely necessary. The rain also made it cold, which was why Tori was currently wrapped in her favorite blanket, curled up on the couch where she was struggling to catch up with all her shows. Her brown eyes were glued to the TV, and although she was irritated due to the amount of good shows on that she couldn't keep up with, she also couldn't find it in herself to drop some of them. She had eaten the last of her popcorn a while ago and wanted more but she couldn't waste time getting up to make it. She wished Jade was home so that she could get it for her. A lazy thought, but honest. Almost like someone heard her, her wish was granted, because at that moment Jade came stomping inside, curses falling from her mouth.

"It's pouring out there. I hate it," she stated while she fought off her coat, then the thin jacket underneath, then peeled off her shirt so that she was only in her black undershirt. Tori glanced over at her.

"The heater is on at least," Jade noted while toeing off her boots to leave under the coat rack by the door. She hung up the wet clothes but took her shirt to the bedroom. Tori went back to watching her show. When Jade came out with her jeans traded for sweat pants she stopped behind the couch to glare daggers at Tori.

"Well hello to you too," she said, unhappy that Tori basically ignored her.

"Yeah, hey, um, Jade, could you get me some more popcorn?" Tori replied distractedly, eyes still on the screen. She gasped and commented about the poor choices the character on screen was making, not at all concerned with the heavy frown on Jade's face. She was seconds from denying Tori the popcorn but gave in, moving to retrieve the bowl and then make more. She made coffee while she waited. It finished after Jade had dumped the popcorn into the bowl and handed it back to Tori. She smiled, pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, then blew Jade a kiss before digging into her snack. Jade couldn't help smiling in return but she still shook her head. She went to get her coffee then took a seat next to Tori. She set her mug on the small table in front of them then snatched the bowl.

"Hey!" Tori complained.

"This is your second bowl. At least I think it is. I want some regardless so spare me a portion, you glutton. I just came back from that thunderstorm and freezing rain," Jade told her. Tori crossed her arms and managed a single glance at Jade but she still couldn't tear her eyes away from the screen. Jade was amazed she didn't keep fighting for her food. With Tori, if her food was taken, a war to get it back would follow. Tori seemed to realize she really couldn't let that slide and paused the show, turning to look right at Jade for more than a second since she got home.

"Give me back the popcorn," she demanded, trying at fierce. Jade only found the expression cute. She laughed and took a sip of her coffee, shaking her head in reply once she set it back down.

"Nope," she responded, hugging the bowl to her chest. Tori crawled closer to her, ditching the blanket so that she was leaning over Jade.

"Please?" she begged, biting at her lip a moment later while her hand slipped up Jade's thigh. A thrill went through her at Tori's touch but she kept a straight face. She wasn't one of the best actresses around for nothing.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Jade asked her, smirking. Tori leaned in, at the perfect angle for Jade to see down her top. The muscles in Tori's arms flexed and her shapely ass swayed when she shifted to crawl even closer.

"Is it working?" Tori replied, her voice lowered.

"Hmm…" Jade hummed decisively, a hand coming up to play with a lock of Tori's hair.

"No," she decided, almost laughing at how fast Tori went from attempted seducer to petulant child.

"Oh come on! You know I'm not good at that!" Tori whined. This time, Jade did laugh. Tori really didn't know the power she held over her. She could be sexy, a complete turn on in every sense of the word, but Tori didn't believe in herself. The few times she did, well, Jade was one happy woman.

"Ok, ok! But only because I love you," she allowed, handing over the bowl. Tori cheered and plopped back in her seat, shoving some popcorn in her mouth. Jade rolled her eyes and picked up her mug, cradling it in her cold hands while taking a few sips. Tori had already played the show again and was stuck to it once more. Three episodes of the same show later, no coffee, no popcorn, and Jade was getting bored yet Tori hadn't moved.

"Man, I hate that there are so many good shows to watch," Tori commented while changing over to the next one.

"Then don't watch them. It's not like you have to," Jade responded, slightly irritated she had nothing better to do.

"But I do. They're just so good and it's so hard not to," Tori replied. She settled in for the episode but Jade wasn't having it.

"I could help you quit," she suggested, leaning into Tori and nuzzling at her neck. She felt Tori stiffen and then she leaned away.

"Well I don't want to," Tori denied. Jade nipped at her neck before tracing a path up to her ear with her tongue, biting at that next.

"But you do, because you have something better," Jade husked in her ear. Tori's hands gripped at the blanket but she kept her eyes on the screen.

"J-Jade, quit it," she stuttered, still keeping her eyes on the TV even when Jade pushed her down. Her curvy frame was pressed to hers and Jade's full lips were traveling lower, but Tori kept her head turned enough to keep track of what was happening on screen. She was starting to find it hard to listen to what was being said.

"Not until you do," Jade growled, biting down on her collarbone. Tori whimpered and buried a hand in Jade's hair, fighting not to let her body react or she would lose sight of the show. Jade's smug chuckle reached Tori's ears, causing her to bite at her bottom lip.

"I love when you do that," Jade purred, her tongue sliding out to trace at Tori's lip until her teeth were removed and Jade's tongue was in her mouth. At that point she couldn't even see the screen around Jade and she was finding it hard to care with the way the devilish muscle in her mouth caressed her own. Jade's tongue curled in her mouth then slid out slowly, leaving Tori panting under her with her mouth slightly parted. Jade's hands made their way under her top to brush softly at her skin. Her touch alone was causing Tori's body to heat up despite how cool Jade's hands still were. She arched her body into Jade's wandering touch and began to pant with slowly building desire. Jade smirked.

"What about your show?" she asked impishly, her breath fanning across Tori's ear when she leaned in to press their faces cheek to cheek. Tori groaned, one hand gripping at Jade's hip while the other one in her hair tightened to pull her back. Jade sucked in an aroused moan at the pain and pressed into Tori who growled.

"Fuck the show," she stated, voice gruff and yearning. The swear word paired with the tone of her voice turned Jade on further. Tori moved to take off her glasses but Jade stopped her.

"Leave 'em," she whispered. Tori smirked and pushed them up her nose, making Jade smile. Tori then pulled her close so that her mouth could assault Jade's neck. She bit and sucked, making sure to mark Jade as hers, leaving love bites down her neck, over her chest, and once her shirt was removed, down her torso ending at her hip. Tori's tongue dipped into her navel and her teeth tugged at the piercing there, her hands on Jade's ass squeezing. Jade looked down at her with her hands threaded in soft hazelnut hair.

"Tori," she gasped, unable to say anything else. The half Latina smirked before sliding out from under Jade and taking her place on top. Jade yanked her down by her shirt to bring her into a hard kiss before pushing her back, pulling off her top, and tossing her bra along with it. Her hands palmed the soft skin of Tori's chest and she groaned, her hips beginning to roll into Jade. She was quick to bare Jade's glorious upper half before her mouth added more love bites to the newly exposed flesh. Jade cried out at a particularly rough bite but then Tori's tongue soothed it, the pleasure and pain riding her higher. She gripped at Tori's hips and forced her down into hers again. Tori responded to the contact eagerly.

"Shit," she moaned, causing Jade to do it again. She could feel the slow burn in her gut, building steadily. She needed more. Tori's body trembled when Jade's hand slid down to slip into her pants, rubbing at the wet heated area over her underwear. Tori let out a low moan while she pressed into Jade's hand, looking for friction.

"Beg me," Jade growled her demand, her other hand fisting Tori's hair so that she could bring her in close. She bit at Tori's shoulder and then sucked on her supple tan skin until she created a mark of her own. She moved to place another on her neck.

"Please," Tori pleaded, her body shaking in need for release. Jade finally complied, tugging at Tori's pajama pants until she was helped to remove them. Tori flung them aside and then leaned down to capture Jade's lips with her own just as Jade's hand returned to the very place she needed her most. She moaned heavily into Jade's mouth. She smirked and then took Tori's bottom lip into her mouth to suck on it while her fingers teased.

"Jade," Tori hissed, impatient. She rocked her hips and Jade made sure she was in place so that her fingers could slip deep into Tori's wet heat. Tori absolutely purred at the penetration, wasting no time riding Jade's fingers. Despite her brain and body buzzing with pleasure, Tori still managed to latch onto Jade's generous chest and suck on the sensitive skin there. She gained a hitched breath from Jade and a curl of her fingers. Tori thrust hard, hitting just the right spot that made her tremble. She sat up and Jade followed with her arm wrapped around Tori's back. She drove into the girl on her lap over and over while she panted against her neck. The sounds Tori made as she was pushed closer to the edge made Jade's own hips stir, aching for her touch. Tori's nails dug into Jade's back when she finally came with a cry. Her body bowed and her muscles clenched on Jade's fingers. Her pants were now wet with both her own need as well as Tori's essence. She slid her finger out to taste them before resting the hand on Tori's still shaking thigh. Her other hand brushed back Tori's hair from her face to cup her jaw. Her glasses were fogged up and a nice blush colored her tan skin.

"You're so beautiful," Jade whispered, kissing Tori on the lips gently. Tori hummed her satisfaction but shook her head.

"I'm about to show you what gorgeous looks like," she replied, seduction in every syllable she uttered. Their lips met again and Tori's tongue instantly invaded Jade's mouth. The messy kiss broke so that Tori could shove Jade on her back. She inhaled at the sting of scratches on her back but enjoyed it just as much as the arousing way Tori's tongue slithered down her body. Once her bottoms were moved out of the way Tori spent time at Jade's inner thighs, biting every once in a while until Jade grew impatient.

"Dammit, Tori," she grit out through clenched teeth.

"Have patience, babe," Tori responded, her finger sliding slowly through slippery heat. Jade's back arched at the simple touch.

"Yeah, like you did? Besides, you know I have none," she retorted.

"True. But the more patient you are, the better the reward," she husked out as she spread Jade's legs wider and hunkered down to kiss higher up her leg. Jade bit her lip and threw back her head with her eyes closed, trying to exercise patience. She knew that Tori would just keep teasing her if she didn't, and she needed her right now. All she felt for a few seconds was Tori's hot breath on her until she deemed the wait long enough. Jade moaned loudly, appreciative of the moment Tori's tongue finally made contact. Her toes curled and her hands searched for something to grip at. Her hips rose but Tori pressed them back down before reaching for her hand. Their fingers entwined while her other hand slid back up to her chest for added pleasure. Jade bucked and buried her free hand in Tori's hair, gripping and encouraging her to go faster. Her tongue circled and plunged, effortlessly finding every last spot that was sure to make Jade come hard.

When Jade's voice rose an octave with her now constant moaning, and her muscles were tight, Tori's mouth came down to suck at the throbbing bundle of nerves. Jade screamed her name with abandon and then Tori was lapping up her spilled essence with a smirk. Jade's legs fell limply on either side of her and Tori kissed up her body until she was laying on top of her. Tori smiled at her and Jade kissed her, the taste of each other on their tongues. After, they rested their foreheads together and their eyes closed, just enjoying the afterglow of being together. When Jade was able to move she shifted so that Tori was on her back and she was pressed to Tori's side, her head on her chest and a leg over hers. Tori idly stroked her arm, shoulder, and back, occasionally tracing the lines her nails etched into Jade's porcelain skin. Jade kissed the spot right over Tori's wildly beating heart then rubbed at her smooth stomach.

"Oh, hey look. The next episode is on," Tori suddenly commented when she looked over to see that the TV was still on. Jade let out a sigh.

"Oh my gosh, what?! He died?! What did I miss?!" Tori exclaimed, eyes wide.

"He died a long time ago. How far back are you?" Jade spoke up, the words mumbled against Tori's skin.

"How do you know? Wait, you watch this too?" Tori asked her. Jade shrugged.

"Here and there," she answered nonchalantly.

"No wonder you didn't care to watch it! You could have at least let me see it," Tori complained. Jade rolled her eyes then sat up to look down at her ridiculously appalled girlfriend.

"And now you can. But I think you'll agree with me that the time spent not watching it was worth it," Jade responded, her hand coming up to brush at Tori's cheek affectionately. Tori smiled, loving the soft tone to Jade's voice, her touch, and expression. Tori just loved when Jade was simply relaxed, especially if she was the reason.

"It was," she agreed, taking Jade by the chin so that she could kiss her sweetly. A genuine smile curled Jade's lips before she laid back down.

"I'll let you watch your shows now," she announced, cuddling against Tori. Her eyes fell shut, and in the next minute that Tori took to jump back to the missed episode, she was asleep. Tori ran a hand through her tousled locks then set her hand on her shoulder. For the next two episodes she barely moved except to raise the remote. Once she was all caught up with that particular show she decided to turn off the TV and get some sleep too. So, she snuggled down further on the couch, making Jade grumble with a furrow of her brow. Once she was settled again Jade fell silent. Tori smiled at the adorable grumpy expression then closed her eyes. Just like Jade, she was asleep in no more than a minute. The next day they went to hang out with the gang, glad that it was chilly outside because they would need their scarves for more than just warmth.


End file.
